just the girl im looking for by Patton Drilovski
by Angel of Pandemonium
Summary: we ALL know who she is! this one's for that anony voice that whispered in my ear er... more like commented on my Harvy/ O.C story so, ENJOY!


Just the Girl- as told by Patton Drilovski

(A.K.A the fearless and most noble Commander numbuh 60 of the KND arctic training base)

A.O.P- Excuse me? I believe that it is ME writing the story, Patton!

Patton- WHAT? It's TRUE!

Fanny- SHUT UP, yah stupid boy! Do the Disclaimer already!

A.O.P- yeah, Drilovski, just do the stupid disclaimer, jeeze.

(Unfortunately, due to the fact that both the dashing 60 just pulled the lovely 86 into the hallway, I had to ask numbuh 362 to cover for them….)

Rachel- *raises eyebrow* Okay, then…. I'll just… go, now.

A.O.P- You're supposed to do the disclaimer! */XO

Rachel: Okay, fine. Angel of Pandemonium, although the beautiful flower should by all rights own everything she touches, does not own anything.

A.O.P- THANK YOU!

She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin' <p>

She's the most ruthless of all the girls in the KND. Of course, she has to be, seeing as she's the head of the decommissioning squad… a job that she does well.

She pushed me in the pool  
>At our last school reunion <p>

She's rude, too. She pushed me in the pool in Jamaica while we were on vacation! Seriously!

She laughs at my dreams  
>But I dream about her laughter <p>

She laughed when I said I wanted to be like my dad when I do grow up. Even if I don't want to. That was the first time I heard her laugh, and since then, I take every opportunity that I get to make her laugh. Even if I can only hear it in my dreams.

Strange as it seems  
>She's the one I'm after<p>

Insane as it seems to every other male operative, she's the one that I want. 

'cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for<p>

She has a serious problem with boys, she takes every opportunity to trip me and laughs when she does, yet I really don't think about any other girl. She's a mystery and she sometimes makes me want to rip out my hair in frustration, but for some weird reason, I keep coming back just to hear her voice.

She can't keep a secret  
>For more than an hour <p>

I'm not even going to comment on that one…( My fear of sharp, pointy things was spread an hour after I told her.)

She runs on 100 proof attitude power 

The girl has one bad attitude, to the point that I think she couldn't function without it.

And the more she ignores me  
>The more I adore her <p>

The more she tries to ignore me, the more I can't help but want to get her attention.

What can I do?  
>I'd do anything for her <p>

That speaks for itself…

And when she sees it's me  
>On her caller ID<br>She won't pick up the phone  
>She'd rather be alone <p>

Well, I (Like Harvey before me with Terry) tried to call her. The voice message: GO AWAY, PATTON, AND DON"T CALL ME AGAIN! Yelled in the thick Irish accent that is adorable to me.

But I can't give up just yet  
>Cause every word she's ever said<br>Is still ringin' in my head  
>Still ringin' in my head<p>

I won't give up yet though- because now that that sexist idiot, numbuh 19th century is gone for good, I have a chance, and every word that she's ever said (or yelled, or screamed, or hollered…) still rings in my head.

She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>Knows just what to say  
>So my whole day is ruined<p>

She's cold and cruel, but she does her job well. She knows exactly what to say so my whole life feels ruined.

Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>Oh, I keep comin' back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
>Just the girl I'm lookin' for<p>

Just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>She's just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>Just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>Just the girl I'm lookin' for 

EPELOUGE:

As soon as he finished singing this, Francine Serena Fulbright launched herself in the arms of the Polish drill instructor and kissed him. Right in front of the whole KND organization. The 44 twins fainted, Rachel McKenzie sniggered, knowing that her two best friends had like- liked each other since their cadet days, sector V decided that the moon was going crazy, and that they had better get back to earth, QUICK.

Angel of Pandemonium is back! Okay, soon I will be posting that other 86/60 one that I was going on about in *FWTG- Nigel/Rachel. And this one was for the anonymous voice of anony. Here you go. (* feeling way too good) and thanks for your review.


End file.
